Chalant 4 Ever
by Lunabell Star
Summary: My original story 'don't leave' plus other stories that I have with the pairing Chalant. WARNING: Fluff, Luv, and Warm fuzzies! Rateing change depending on chapter. Chapter 1 is T.
1. Don't leave part 1

**AN: Ok this is a 2 shot and as far as I know it will stay a 2 shot, though I may change my mind later. Today. Perhaps. IDK.**

**But this is a Chalant fic. I luv Chalant and I will always luv Chalant no Bette can keep apart this ship! **

**AHHHHHHH! Sorry coffee mode.**

Everyone stared in complete horror as Joker grabbed Zatanna by the arm, pulling her close to his face. He pulled out one of his switchblades and twirled it in his fingers infront of her. He heard the desperate pleads from her teammates as he lowered his arm to aim.

"NO! Don't do it!"

"Zatanna!"

Joker laughed evilly as the Team yelled in terror as he stabbed Zatanna in the gut. Her eyes widened in pain as she gasped for air.

He stared straight in to the terrified sapphires, a sickening grinn plastered on his face. "What's the matter girly? Why so serious?"

With that he yanked the switch blade out with a disgusting sound. Crimson liquid trickled down from the wound as Zatanna staggered backwards.

"Wasnt that thrilling kiddies?" Joker asked quite pleased with himself.

Suddenly he turned and ran laughing manically.

Zatanna started falling as Joker ran. Robin raced up from behind and caught her. "I got you Zee, its ok."

He lowered her carefully to ground and cradled her upper body. Zatanna stared up at him, her lip quivering.

The others had formed a small circle around the two, none of them had bothered to run after Joker.

Miss Martian squeezed her eyes closed as Superboy put his arm tightly around her. Artemis clenched her fists while Kidflash put a hand on her shoulder. Aqualad had a look of failure on and pressed his comn link.

"Aqualad to cave."

Zzzt

"Batman here," came a gruff voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Joker."

"What happened?"

"We did have the upper hand, however he managed to grab Zatanna, and injured her."

"How severely?"

"Very. Get here as soon as possible, I don't think we can move her to the Bioship."

"Very well, is Joker..."

"He escaped."

"Alright, call paramedics. Batman out."

Aqualad sighed and looked at his teammates.

"Batman and Paramedics are on their way. Until then try and stop the bleeding."

Robin gently pulled Zatanna closer to him. She gasped as she felt a searing pain erupting in her stomach.

Robin nuzzled the top of her head with his own in attempt to soothe her. He reached into one of the pockets in his utility belt and pulled out a roll of gauze. As he began wrapping the wound Zatanna cried silently.

"R-Robin-"

"Hush Zee, dont talk, save your energy. I'm almost done."

"I-it hurts."

Robin put the tips of his fingers on her lips.

"I know Zee, I know. Don't worry helps on the way."

He then started stroking the rest of her features softly.

Neither one acknowledged the presence of the rest. It didn't matter anyway.

Robin held Zatanna's hand as they waited for paramedics. On occasion she'd drift into sleep, from which Robin would awaken her by gently shaking her slightly. It wasnt good

to fall asleep after such trauma to the intestines. (Note: please don't use this if you're writing a paper or something cause, its probably not true.) "C'mon Zee, you can't got to sleep just yet."

Zatanna cried softly and rubbed her cheek against Robin's chest as they waited. The pain was nearly unbearable. She squeezed his hand tightly and prayed that it would be over soon.

**AN: WHOOO cliff hanger! Don't ya just luv'em? PLZ leave a reveiw. **

**Tell me if I tear jerked anyone.**

**...**

**What? Nothing? **

**At least tell me you awwed.**


	2. Don't leave part 2

**AN: Yay! The people like it!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, it makes me happy. :) **

**Please enjoy!**

** Happy Thanksgiving!**

About 5 minutes later they heard sirens echoing through the night. Everyone breathed a great sigh of releif.

"Bout time." Kid Flash said. An ambulance screeched to a halt infront of them. Paramedics rushed out. Zatanna whimpered as they came closer. Robin felt her body tense and stroked her hair. "Shhh Zee, you're ok." he breathed. One of them reached down and tried to pick her up. She screamed in protest and buried her head into Robins chest.

The man growled in annoyance.

"C'mon kid get up. We don't have time for this, get up!"

The roughness of his voice made Zatanna even more frightened, as she gripped Robins shirt. When he grabbed at her again Robin glared at him and held Zatanna tighter. "You're scaring more than you are helping. Stop yelling at her."

The man only furrowed his brow. "Listen kid, Shut up and let the professionals handle it." Suddenly the air seemed to go colder as a dark shadow enveloped the mans form.

"Oh really? That explains why you haven't already gotten her on a stretcher." came a very deep, bone -chilling voice. The man's face turned practically blue in color as he turned to face a glare worse than death. Batman and his ultimate batglare.

He shook as sweat dripped down his face.

"Don't. Yell. At. Her."

The man only gulped and nodded frantically.

Robin smirked. The man turned back at them. "O-ok k-k-kid let m-m-me h-help."

This time Zatanna complied, but only with the exception of Robin being right next to her.

Miss Martian came up to one of the paramedics. "Will she be alright?" she asked, worry and fear clear in her voice. The paramedic put down the clipboard she held and sighed. "Hard to tell right now but as long as there's no infection from the knife, after a small surgery she'll be fine."

When they arrived at the hospital, Zatanna was given surgery and appeared fine. Thankfully no infection had developed by the knife.

As they waited in, well, the waiting room, Batman glared at the team with narrowed slits. "This will not happen again. Understood?"

The team nodded, ashamed.

"This could have been avoided if you had watched each others backs.

You are dismissed for the night. Go home."

Everyone was about to protest but Batman quickly silenced them.

"NOW."

With a sigh, they all left. All but one.

Robin still stood firm, his arms crossed. Batman knew what he wanted.

"No, go home. I'll stay."

Robin frowned. "No."

"Robin, go home. Now."

"I won't. Bats please. One night."

Batman sighed in frustration. 3 more years and he was Doomed.

"Fine. One night only. Be good."

Robin laughed.

"Aren't I always?"

Batman turned, and walked away, muttering incomprehensible words.

In the recovery room Robin sat next to Zatanna as she laid in her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." she stated (I feel ya there sista) "Did we ever catch Joker?"

"No, but don't worry about him right now."

Zatanna sighed and slumped back into her pillow. She looked up at the clock on the stark white wall.

12:34 am. Ugh.

"You should probably sleep now Zee."

Zatanna nodded in agreement and snuggled into the covers. She yawned while her eyes drooped.

"That medicines kicking in now." she said drowsily.

"Yep. Looks like it is." Robin said.

"Don't leave me Robin."

Robin smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry, I won't."

Zatanna smiled back and nodded.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Zatanna."

The end.

**AN: Awwww! Well I'm glad I got that story done at least. Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think! **

**Questions Comments Concerns Requests anything makes me happy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I'm just gonna put this up for a vote: do y'all want this to be a cluster of short stories or, just remain a 2 shot?**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate.**

**AN: Yay! My second story in my cluster of Chalant stories! **

**Rating: K**

Robin sat on the couch, quite bored. He read over crime files on his holographic computer, trying to pass time. Sighing he leaned back. The cave was strangely quiet. Megan and Conner were 'out'. Artemis was at home with her mom. Kaldur, he was in Atlantis on some official business with Aquaman. Even Wally had some where to be that chilly November afternoon.

He was alone. Oh, wait. Zatanna was here, wasn't she? He got up and started for her room. As he approached her door he started getting a little nervous. Before he could knock, Zatanna opened it, she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, hi Robin." she greeted.

Robin gulped. "Uh, hi Zee."

Zatanna smiled. "Well um, did you need something?"

"U-uh No, I uh didn't need anything, I was just bored so I came here to see if you wanted to h-hang out? Or Something?"

"Sure I'd like that. Let me get dressed."

When she closed her door Robin froze. Then, "YES!"

Later, Zatanna came out wearing warm civilian clothes. She looked around, realizing Robin wasn't there. "Robin?"

A shudder ran up her spine as she felt breath on her neck.

"Boo."

Zatanna jumped, yelping. "Robin! Don't do that!"

Robin let out his signature laugh.

"Aw, come on Zee I was just teasing."

Zatanna grinned, then chanted,

" Wolb sih epac revo sih daeh."

Robin's cape flipped up over his head. "Hey! Alright alright sheesh."

"So boy wonder, what did you have in mind?"

Robin flipped his cape back and looked at her, smirking.

"I was kinda thinking about going for a ride."

With that, he grabbed her hand and walked to the motercycles.

"Your going dressed like Robin?"

"Why not? It's fun when people see me in public. They get the most hilarious looks on their faces."

Zatanna just shrugged and got on behind him. They put on their helmets and Robin turned back at her.

"Hold tight. R.T, open the door please."

The door lowered with a hiss. Robin cranked the motor and sped off with Zatanna clinging to him.

They headed for Happy Harbor.

People they passed stopped what they were doing and stood frozen with their mouths agape. Zatanna laughed at their shocked faces. "You were right Boy Wonder, it is funny."

"Told ya."

He made a few turns before stopping in front of a cafe'. He got off and offered his hand to Zatanna. When they opened the door a bell chimed and the cashier looked up from her phone. She turned a bit pale and asked. "Should I be panicking?"

Robin laughed. "No, nothing's wrong. We were just stopping by to get a hot drink."

Zatanna was still holding his hand and realized that a group of girls in the far corner were glaring daggers at her.

Robin noticed and gave Zatanna a little nudge. The cashier smiled as politely as she could. "What can I get you?"

"What do you want Zee?"

"A cup of hot chocolate will be fine."

"2 hot chocolates please."

The cashier nodded and turned around and yelled back the order.

"You want whip creme with that?" she asked after she was handed the cups.

"Sure." the two said in unison.

She squirted the whip creme on and handed them the warm drinks. "Thanks for uh, stopping by."

Robin and Zatanna went to sit near the window. The group of girls hadn't stopped their icy glare.

It was kinda awkward to Zatanna.

One of the girls came up to them. She had shiny curly blonde hair and had on a lot of makeup.

"You can't honestly be THE Robin can you? I mean I highly doubt he'd be hanging out with a girl like her."

Robin glared at her. " Well I am THE Robin for your information, and that's my girlfriend you talking about. So, why don't you take that stuck up face and go back to your table."

The girl huffed and walked back to her friends. "Lame."

"She's...friendly." Zatanna said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Oh yeah, charming." Robin said.

Zatanna looked down. What if that girl was right? Why would Robin want someone like her? She's been an over-emotional wreck for two weeks all because of what had happened to her dad.

Robin must've taken notice of this.

"Hey, don't let what that girl said get to ya, Zee. I like hanging out with you." Zatanna looked back up and smiled. Then giggled. Robin had gotten a little whip creme on the tip of his nose.

"What?" he asked.

Zatanna reached over and used her finger to wipe it off.

"You had whip creme on your nose."

Robin blushed.

They stayed and chatted for about an hour or so. Then Robin drove them back to the cave.

As he and Zatanna walked back to the living area, Zatanna stopped.

"Whats wrong Zee-Mmmph!"

Zatanna planted a kiss on Robins lips.

After a seconed, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

When the two broke apart Robin asked, "What was that all about?"

Zatanna smirked. "Just a little thank you for today."

"Well, then your welcome."

End.

**AN: Fuzzies! Tell me if you like!**

**Reveiw and I will continue! Give me ideas and I'll luv you 4ever! I'll give plot credit!**

**I'm sorry if it's short but, it's still good isn't it? **


	4. Nightmares

Nightmare

**AN: Hiya, peeps! I updated, aren't ya proud of me? I'm glad people like this so far. I luv Chalant.**

**So please enjoy, Oh and to answere your question Chalant lover,Ethel first one Robin was 14 and so was Zatanna and in my second story, Robin is still 13.**

**Have a good one!**

**~* Luna**

** Rating: K+**

Zatanna tossed and turned in her sleep. Her brow was damped in sweat, and her cheeks stained with tears. Suddenly, she shot up with a jolt, gasping. Her legs were tangled in the green sheets. She placed a hand over her chest trying to calm herself.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream."

She looked around her room. She never realized how cold it felt in here. She got up and walked out, heading for the kitchen. It was still very late so everyone was probably asleep in bed.

When she reached the kitchen she went to the fridge, hoping to heat up some of that nights dinner. It was just a little snack.

A creepy feeling came over her, like she was being watched. But she knew who it was.

"Hey Robin."

"Shoot. Hey Zee. What exactly are you doing up this late at night?"

Robin asked appearing from the shadows in his civvies.

"I uh, couldn't sleep so I came I came in here to get a snack."

Zatanna replied taking out a container and popping it in the microwave.

"Oh, was it a nightmare?"

Zatanna turned to look at him.

He saw the tear stains on her face.

"Yea, but it's nothing, don't worry."

Robin came up to her, concern written on his face.

"You've been crying, it's not nothing."

The microwave dinged. Signaling that the leftovers were done. Zatanna took it out and sat at the counter. Robin followed.

"Zee?"

"I told you Robin it's nothing, I'm fine." she said.

Robin wasn't convinced, but he respected her privacy.

After she finished, Zatanna said goodnight and went back to bed.

It was still cold in there. She crawled up into bed and closed her eyes. Only to find herself back in the horrible nightmare.

Zatanna opened her eyes to see her father in front of her.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna..."

Suddenly he vanished and in his place, stood Dr. Fate .

"You are pathetic." He said.

"You couldn't save him."

Tears streaked down Zatanna's face.

Then, he morphed into Batman.

"You're a disgrace"

He morphed into Aqualad.

"You are too weak."

He morphed into Kid Flash.

"You're a burden."

He morphed into Artemis.

"No body likes you cause your such a pain."

Artemis morphed into Miss Martian.

"You can't do anything right."

She morphed into Superboy

"None of us want you here."

Then he morphed into Robin.

Zatanna fell to her knees and cried.

"STOP! Stop please!"

Robin glowered down at her.

"I hate you."

Zatanna shot up in her bed, sobbing. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and pulled her into a hug. Zatanna turned her head to see Robin sitting next to her. She stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

Robin stroked her hair softly.

"Shhhhh Zee, I'm here. You're ok. Shhhhh."

Zatanna shook as Robin held her.

His hand trailed down to her back and began rubbing it. She cried for another 30 minutes, her sobs slowly reverting to hiccups.

"Zatanna, what happened?" Robin asked once she was done.

"F-Fate, he took my father, and then you, Batman and Everyone started saying that I was weak, a burden. You said you h-hated me."

Robin cupped her tear-stained cheek with his hand and guided her face to look at his.

"Zatanna, none of us think you're weak, or a burden. Don't you ever think that we do and don't you ever think that I hate you."

Zatanna's eyes flooded with tears again and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Zatanna, I love you don't ever forget that."

Zatanna sniffled and lifted her head.

"Robin, could, could you stay here?"

Robin smiled and lied down with her, his arms still wrapped around her abdomen. Zatanna sighed in releif and closed her eyes. Robin nuzzled into her hair and soon, they were fast asleep, both with smiles in their face.

Fin~

**Im sorry for it being so short but I hope you liked it.**

**:)**


	5. Mistletoe

**AN: Heyo! I'm sorry that I've neglected to update this story, report cards, comin up, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I'm really glad you liked my nightmare chap. So here's a Christmas special! **

**Ps. The Awesome one, I am currently working on your request for a tickling chapter, so expect that update soon!**

**~Luna**

It was the caves first Christmas party, and everyone was there.

Well, almost everyone.

Batman managed to make up a good enough excuse to them to miss it.

Anyway, the team was mingling and eating. Everyone was having a great time...

Wally laughed as Artemis gagged at the sight of what he was holding, mistletoe.

"Gross Baywatch! Get the heck away from me!"

She cried pushing him backwards.

"Heh, ladies love it."

Huffing, Artemis went to talk with Black Canary.

Wally looked around then he spotted his best friend standing alone eating cake.

"Hey Rob!" He yelled rushing up to him.

"Gosh Wally I wish you'd cut that out!"

"What?"

"Running up unexpectedly at me."

"Heh, sorry. Anywho, how come your standing alone over here? Shouldn't you be with , "The mistress of magic"? "

Robin blushed a deep pink. He turned his head to see Zatanna standing with Artemis and Black Canary.

"C'mon dude, you know you want to, she's right over there."

Wally said grinning as he nudged Robin in Zatanna's direction.

"Hey! Dude! Cut it out! We're friends ok!? I-I don't like her that way..."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Deniiial."

"Shut up will ya?"

"No, come on man! You like her, I mean, LIKE like her."

"No I dont! Who cares if she has beautiful eyes that sparkle no matter what? Who cares that I think she's the most amazing girl ever? Or- Oh crap! I do like her!"

Robin blushed harder.

Wally was just grinning like an idiot the whole time Rob was talking.

"I Knew it! I knew you liked her! Dude you haven't been able to hide it ever since she came to the cave. You were all over her the minute you saw her."

Robin looked down.

"B-but how do I know if she likes me?"

"Dude, you are Robin, the freakin Boy Wonder, chicks dig you, hard. I highly doubt she won't think the same."

"But what if she does? What if I act stupid around her? I can't even make eye contact with her Wally!"

"Well it's a time of Christmas miracles buddy, you never know. Here, you can use this."

Wally said handing him the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?"

"Yep, go bro! She's looking at you!"

Robin stared at Zatanna. She blushed slightly and looked down.

Robin started walking up to her but stepped back.

Wally frowned.

"Uh, Hello? Hot chick was up for grabs!"

"Wally, I-I can't!" Robin said turning back at him.

With that, Robin walked quickly away in the opposite direction of Zatanna.

Ok, this was gonna be harder than Wally thought.

He turned and saw a rather disappointed looking Zatanna.

She sighed and walked away.

Artemis came back up to Wally.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Did you see What-"

"Yep."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"Im thinking I'm thinking."

"Oh boy. This oughta be rich."

"Hey! Why don't you go get Zatanna, then bring her back here and Ill do the same with Rob. And when they're together we'll

*Whisper* *Whisper*"

"Sounds like a plan. An awful plan but still a plan."

~BREAKLINE~

Zatanna huffed as she leaned against the entry way.

"Hey girl." Artemis said walking up.

"Oh, Hey Arty."

"I saw what happened with you and Rob."

"Wh-What are you saying?! Nothing happened with us!"

"Uh huh. Look Zee, you and I both know you have feelings for him."

Zatanna blushed a scarlet red.

"I-I do not! I don't have feelings about him…"

"Riiight."

"Look I don't ok? I don't care if he's the cutest guy I've ever seen, I don't care that he has the sweetest personality any girl could ask for, so what if I think he's… *sigh*

The best thing ever?"

Zatanna looked up to see a very satisfied Artemis smirking at her.

"Well well well the magician finally confesses her feelings."

"But he doesn't feel the same way about me, you saw what he did he walked off before I even had a chance to speak to him."

"Oh come on girl, he was probably just shy."

"Y-you think?"

"I know. C'mon, let's say we give it another try?"

Zatanna smiled and followed her.

~Else where~

Robin sat down in a chair his head in his hand. How could he have screwed that up? She was Right there! Why was he such a coward?

He felt a rush of wind.

"Hey Romeo!"

"Shut up Wally."

"Dude What the heck?! You totally had her!"

"I know, but I just couldn't."

"Alright Rob," Wally said pulling Robin up.

"You are gonna kiss her this Christmas. You got that?!"

Robin just sighed in frustration.

"Fine I'll go with you."

"Hey do you still have what I gave you?"

Robin opened his hand to reveal the little ornament.

"Great now come on!"

Wally grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the party.

~BREAKLINE~

Back at the party, Artemis ad Zatanna waited for Wally and Robin.

Wally came in dragging a very angry Robin.

"Dude! Not so hard!"

"Oh suck it up!"

Suddenly Zatanna and Robin caught sight of each other and went to "Hide and pretend you no longer exist" mode.

Wally and Artemis felt the hesitation between the two love birds.

Wally: "No way Rob, you're not backing out that easily."

Artemis: "Uh uh, Zee no turning back."

With that the two young heroes found themselves being pushed against each other.

Robin was absolutely horrified, as was Zatanna. The two feared each others rejection.

After a minute, neither backed away.

Robin stuttered,

"Huh, H-hi Z-Zee."

Zatanna stuttered back,

"Uh H-hey Rob-bin."

Robin turned to see Wally who waved his arms frantically for him to hold up the Mistletoe.

He turned back to a blushing magician.

"Uh, I, uh, got something for you."

He lifted his arm to reveal the plant.

Zatanna smiled.

Robin leaned forward and placed his lips in hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but she recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin dropped the mistletoe as they kissed, his now free hand went on her back, pulling her closer. He felt her hand run through his hair.

Wally and Artemis smiled at their work.

The two parted, Both grinning.

"Heh, Merry Christmas Zee."

"Merry Christmas Boy Wonder."

Wally coughed. "You are welcome."

The two lovers turned to look at Artemis and Wally.

"Next year, it's you two."

Robin said cackling.

Wally and Artemis gagged before running away.


	6. Valentines Day part 1

**An: Happy New Year! Ok, since Valentines day isn't that far off, I decided to write this 2 shot. **

**Please reveiw, cause I only got like 3 reveiws my last chapter.**

**So please reveiw!**

**:D**

**~ Luna**

**Valentines Day**

**Rating:K**

Man, what love will make you do.

Robin, dressed in his civvies, was at the mall. Yes, you heard correct at the mall, and he was looking for the perfect gift for a certain magician to give to her on Valentines day. Problem was, he had no idea what she wanted.

She had asked for a date on that very night since it was this Friday.

Of course he said yes. But he still wanted to get her something. So he turned to Artemis for help and she suggested for him to go to the mall and look.

So he did.

Robin looked at all the little gifts.

Some were really stupid, and others were kinda cute. Either way he still didn't know what to get her. He huffed in frustration.

Why was it so hard to decide?!

He walked out of the little store defeated.

Then he spotted a jewelry store just up the walkway.

He quickly made his way to it.

A lady at the counter saw him looking and walked up.

"Hello, do you need help with anything?"

Robin looked up at her.

"Um, well do you have anything that would look good on a girl with blue eyes, and wavy black hair?"

The lady thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think I have something that might work, but…"

She drifted off.

"But what?" Robin asked.

"It's really really really expensive."

Robin grinned.

"How expensive?"

"About, 600,000 dollars."

"Heh, ok, show it to me."

The lady looked a bit shocked and went to the back of the store.

When she came back she was holding a medium sized black velvet case.

"Here you go." She said handing it to him.

Robin opened the case carefully.

Inside he saw a beautiful necklace. It's chain was made of linked diamonds and in the middle of the chain there was a heart shaped locket with a sapphire stone cut in the shape of an oval in the center.

Ok, definitely asterous.

He smiled wide.

"I'll take it."

The woman stared at him then tookthe case back and went to the cash register.

"Ok, 600,000 please, we do take credit cards just so you know."

Robin took out his wallet and handed her his card.

She gaped at him, completely dumbfounded at the amount of cash on the card.

Sliding the card through the register she put the velvet box in a bag and handed it to Robin.

"Thanks for shopping at Bliss Jewelers."

Robin gave her a curt nod and put the card back in his wallet.

"Thank you."

Oh man, she is going to love this!

As he walked away, the lady watched him with curiosity.

'Who is that boy? I know I've seen him-wait could he be? Nah, that's stupid'

Valentines day night~

Robin took a deep breath as he stared at his reflection in his mirror at Wayne manor. He didn't look that bad. Dark blue jeans, new sneakers a white button down long sleeved shirt under a black jacket. Alfred had tried to make him wear a tux, but the bird was having none of that. He sighed again and went to get the necklace he had bought earlier that week. Alfred had been kind enough to tie a very pretty bow around it to make it look more presentable.

Bruce waited patiently in the Bat cave for his son to zeta to Happy Harbor. Dick came bounding down the steps with his glasses on, eager to get going.

Bruce smiled.

"Dick, have fun ok, but this time, don't give her a heart attack like you nearly did when you took her flying through Gotham on your grappling hook."

Dick hurried over to the zeta tubes.

"Haha! Don't worry Bruce, we're just going to eat at a restaurant down in Happy Harbor."

Meanwhile~

Zatanna sat anxiously in the waiting area. She wondered if the gift she had brought would be any good.

She smiled as she saw Robin walk through the doors. He was holding a little box with a pink bow on it.

"Hey Robin!" she said standing up to hug him.

"Hey Zee, happy valentines day." he said hugging her back.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Heh, yeah I guess." he replied, a little nervously.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentines day part two**

**AN: Hi guys. K before you start throwing stuff at me I would like to apologize for kinda dying for 3 months. I've just been super busy and have had to deal with school problems so I just have had no time to get on here to work. Again, I am truly sorry for not updating for so long.**

**Anyway, to happy stuff.**

**Here is the second part of my valentines day story and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Zatanna found herself rubbing her head in disappointment as she walked out of the store. Tomorrow was Valentines day and she had a date with her boyfriend Robin. Problem was she had NOTHING to give him. It was so frustrating, she had gone to what seemed like a thousand freaking stores and all the had we're cheap chocolates that were completely out of date.

Sighing she made her way out of the main part of Happy Harbor and found the zetatube that teleported her back to the cave.

Once there, she spotted Wally walking by eating a 4 layered sandwich. Wow. Zatanna wondered if Wally would know what Robin would like for valentines day. He was his best friend after all. "Hey Wally!" she called, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Zaffana, waffs uf?" he said, his mouth full.

"Um, I was wondering if you might could tell me what Robin would like for Valentines day. We have a date tomorrow and I still have nothing to give him." she said worriedly.

Wally took a big gulp and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Well, Im not really sure. There is this one thing he mentioned, but..."

Zatanna's eyes lit up. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Have you ever heard of the Flying Grayson's?" he asked.

Zatanna thought for a moment.

" Uh, yes. Yes I know about them, there were this family of acrobats who worked for Haley's Circus."

"Ok, good well Robin is a HUGE fan of them and he said something about losing a poster he used to have of them. You might could look for one of those."

Zatanna grinned at the knew found knowledge.

"Ok, I actually have an original poster in my room."

"Well, great! He'll love it, I can assure you."

Zatanna thanked him and ran towards the rooms.

Wally smiled. 'He'll love it more than you'll ever know Zee.'

The next night~

Zatanna looked at herself in the small mirror on her dresser. She wore a blue wide collar shirt with loose sleeves and jeans that both looked good with her dark brown boots. She had put in a headband that matched the color of her shirt and as far as she knew...she looked pretty good. M'gann had attempted to make her ware a dress but it was too cold still.

Zatanna sighed and rolled up the post with a simple ribbon.

'I hope it's enough...' she though as she hurried to the zeta tubes.

Present~

Zatanna sat across from Robin at they're table. Robin looked slightly nervous as he fiddled with box in his hand. Zatanna smiled gently as she reached over and placed her hand ontop of his. "Don't look so nervous Robin." Robin blushed a light pink. "Sorry Zee, I just feel a little jumpy." he looked back down at the gift he held. "Um, Zee this is for you." he said "Happy Valentines day." Zatanna smiled as she gladly accepted the small white box. Inside was the gorgeouse heart shaped locket he had bought earlier that day.

"Oh Robin... it's- I don't what to say."

"Here," Robin said getting up from his chair and walking over to her.

"Let me put it on for you."

He took out the necklace and brushed her silky black hair from her neck, clipping it on. "There."

Zatanna looked up at him and smiled. Then she reached down and handed him a rolled up sheet of paper. "This is for you." Robin took her gift and went to sit back down. He un rolled it carefully and nearly gasped at what he saw.

"Wally told me that you like them and that you lost yours so..."

Zatanna stopped when she saw Robins expression, it was a mixture of a longing sadness and pain. "Robin?..."

Robin looked up at her quickly.

"Wha- oh, sorry Zee. Thank you...thank you so much."

Zatanna frowned "Robin whats wrong?"

"Nothing Zee, It's just that...well this poster...it...reminds me of my parents. They were killed a few years ago, and uh, we used to go see this show every year." Robin answered quick to think of a good lie.

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have given you that... I feel horrible..."

Robin grabbed her hand across the table.

"Don't feel bad, I'm glad you got me this...the poster I lost was one of the few things I had of them. So I really appreciate it."

Robin realized that many people had gotten up and left. It was getting really late.

"We should get back to the cave Zee." he said.

"Alright. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked still worried.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Robin let go of her hand and stood up and helped her up.

He smirked at her and when they reached the door he opened it and bowed,gesturing with his free hand for her to go first. "Shall we, m'lady?" he asked.

Zatanna giggled and took his hand

"My, such a gentleman, yes I suppose we shall."

They both laughed and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

**An: I know it not very good is it?**

**Well please leave me a review I would love to hear you're opinions on my writing skills and if you liked this chapter other not. Again please review!**


End file.
